


Me Gustas Cada Tarde Más

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...his pencil tracing the outlines of her body onto the page - her golden curls that frame her face beautifully, the lacy folds of her nightgown hugging her curves, the white sheets gathered around her ankles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Gustas Cada Tarde Más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



_«De todas las cosas que he visto_

_a ti quiero seguirte viendo,_

_de todo lo que he tocado,_

_sólo tu piel quiero ir tocando:_

_amo tu rise de naranja,_

_me gustas cuando estás dormida.»_

Sunlight streamed into their bedroom, illuminating the angelic features of the woman sleeping peacefully on the right side of the bed. Jehan watched her adoringly, his pencil tracing the outlines of her body onto the page - her golden curls that frame her face beautifully, the lacy folds of her nightgown hugging her curves, the white sheets gathered around her ankles.

She stirred, moaning softly as she stretched, her eyes slowly opening. "Jehan? Why are you so far away?"

Perhaps he let himself fall too easily, swept away by the phrases and images each person placed in his mind and drawn to the joy, excitement, love, nervousness, and other wonderful emotions each new relationship brought. Within Cosette he saw light and beauty, and she always knew how to respond to him - when he needed space from everything, when the opposite was true and he didn't want to be alone, and everything in between. They understood and adored each other, as both best friends and lovers.

Cosette rested on her side, head propped up, raising an eyebrow expectantly, eliciting a laugh from Jehan. Setting aside his notebook, he crawled back into bed and snuggled close, sighing softly and drifting off into a light sleep as Cosette's fingers played with his hair.

_«Qué voy a hacerle, amor, amada,_

_no sé cómo quieren los otros,_

_no sé cómo se amaron antes,_

_yo vivo viéndote y amándote,_

_naturalmente enamorado.»_

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling beth, the daphne to my velma <3
> 
> title and poetry excerpts are from pablo neruda's amor in his book extravagaria
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
